


The Auction

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Pedophile Squip, Pedophilia, Squipcest - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, might make more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on an au that my bby RainbowRat came up with (she knows who she is 🐁🐀🐁🐁🐀🐁)Edit;  due to anxiety this fanfic is now anon bc djdjdj hahahaha
Relationships: Two River Squip/Exit 82 Squip
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

River was a very popular guy, rich too. 

The man enjoyed nothing more than conversating amongst fellow entrepreneurs and discussing which alcohol mixes best work for a night of fun with friends or a hot date. 

On the less boring side of things, he loved video games. He owned a successful video game company and gladly helped out or gave feedback (positive or negative) whenever given the chance to. He was very well liked around the office, especially by the kids when their parents brought them in. Yep, this was practically his dream come true. His life was perfect.


	2. Baby girl

River had a love for children, specifically the younger ones. 

He loved their sweet childhood innocents and the way they laughed and enjoyed life without a care in the world. Their rosey cheeks and bright eyes are the most perfect things he's ever seen.

He wanted to just kiss everyone of them with enough passion to make them remember for the rest of their life times. River wanted to pick thier tiny bodies up and fuck their tight little holes and use their mouths to clean up his filthy Cock. He longs to see thier faces stained with cum and tears, to hear them beg for him to stop then moan as he fucks them senseless, it would be God's greatest gift. 

River used to pay for photos of the most beautiful children, shirts off and pants gone, their tiny cocks and pussies were so cute and he wanted to touch and lick them. River would touch himself to the photos of children with nothing on but underwear, he'd drool at that thought that they they're teasing him. They practically were. 

He was so lonely. 

Then he found out about a low key sex trafficking ring. He heard about it from one of his dealers.   
God, this made him sound like such a druggie.   
As soon as the man gave River the address, he went straight there. 

It looked really shady but well..river couldn't exactly expect something fancy for this type of situation.   
Soon, he found himself talking to a man, he looked friendly, he had a beard and was on the really chubby side, the guy didn't wear pants though. Odd. 

They walked through the kitchen, past a kid, she looked like a teen-ager. Most likely a tomboy since she dresses pretty boy-ish, definitely too old for River. 

They went into the backyard and headed towards the cellar. 

It was dark until the man turned on the lights. 

Around them were kids, there were two maybe 6 to 8 year olds, another kid was 5 most likely, there was also a small child laying on her side and she couldn't be older than 4, lastly there was a much older child, probably a little bit younger than the girl inside of the house. 

These kids were all chained up, some of them had ball gags while others didn't. They all looked depressed, there were no scars or anything though. However river noticed some blood on the floor where the oldest kid was, it looked fresh. 

"Well picked one"

River did. 

It didn't take long. 

It was a boy, he looked about 5. 

"Is this one still a virgin?" River asked, he didn't want some used fucktoy. River was only about the newest products when it came to his standard of quality. 

"Yeah"

"Then I'll take him" River replied. 

He was going to have fun with this one


	3. Baby doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm not a pedophile 
> 
> Don't come at me wit that shit
> 
> But anyways 
> 
> Back to the music

"What's your name kid?" The man asks, you're scared but he seems nice, nice like bethany. Mr. Here's daughter. 

Bethany was also Jeremy. Which was confusing but it didn't matter. You miss Jerembethany now. 

"82.." You answer truthfully. You loved the number. It was your favorite. 

The man seemed fine with that answer. 

He called himself River. Which was silly but your name was also silly too. River was nice, he let you eat pizza. You loved pizza. 

When you got home, there was a doggy. It was scary at first but it was fine because River picked you up. River was very strong, like superman. Mr. Heere never picked you up, Neither did mommy or..

"Bath time kiddo"

82 didn't like baths, Baths are when his daddy touched him. It was always weird, daddy said that it should feel good but it didn't. You don't like him, daddy was a meanie. 

"No.." You protest

River wasn't having it and he dragged you to the bathroom anyway, he never hits you once though. River was your new daddy, he was better. 

You get into the water, there's a few toys and lots of soap. It smells like strawberries and it's your favorite, you tell daddy and he says that he'll remember.   
There's a camera once the bubbles areasleep one, when you ask for more, daddy says soon. 

The bubbles never come and you're dissapointed. 

It's time for bed and he sleeps with you. 

You feel safe with him, your new daddy loves you. 

Then you fall asleep, his around wrapped around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few of you will get the reference ;)
> 
> Tee hee hee hee


	4. Baby girl's not so little anymore

River says you're getting too old now and that hurts you. 

Its hurt way more than all the times punished you for not wanting to wrestle with him. 

It hurts because this means he never loved you, even though you always loved him. Every hug and kissed you two shared meant nothing to him.   
When you cry at the thought of being replaced, he just tells you that you're getting too old and that your new daddy will enoy you more. 

But you don't want anyone else, you want River. 

You protest and protest which eventually lands you a whole slap in the face. 

It hurts because he doesn't even apologize. 

It hurts because he doesn't kiss it better like he used to. 

It hurts because this means you're sleeping alone tonight. 

Crying fills the room. You don't want to be alone. 

Wanting to feel safe again, you hug your soft hand made pastel yellow elephant tightly as you do to River after a nightmare, isn't enough. 

Soon, he's holding you again. River has you. 

It's hard to breath and his hands aren't around your waist like normal. 

Suddenly you're on the bed, he uses your body like always, you hate it. It's rough, too rough. It hurts so much. He doesn't stop, crying only worses it. 

You wish you could go tl sleep forever. 

Soon came the day, you go to a place. You were barely wearing anything. You had on his coat on but barely anything on under it. 

When the doors open, there's a friendly looking man.   
He goes into the back and you follow River like always.   
Suddenly there's a bunch of people, they take River and you yell. 

The friendly man tells you that everything is going to be ok. 

He's wrong, nothing is ever ok.


End file.
